The present invention is related generally to a multipurpose console and more particularly, a multipurpose console for vehicle applications.
Some vehicles, particularly larger sized vehicles, have removable bucket seats for altering the seating arrangements and storage areas of the vehicle in accordance with the user""s preference.
These removable seats each have a latching mechanism for securing and engaging a latching mechanism such as a mounting member fixedly secured to the vehicle floor or frame. The latching mechanisms each have an associated spring-loaded latching mechanism for anchoring the seats in place.
The vehicle seats can be easily removed by depressing a latching lever and lifting the seats from the mounting brackets in the floorboard of the vehicle. In some applications, several such seats are mounted to the vehicle, particularly in the second and third rows of seats.
In order to provide the vehicle occupants with amenities, vehicle consoles for storage of articles and the like are permanently mounted between the seats of the vehicle or, in some cases, are included in fixed armrests.
Consoles may include accessories such as cupholders and storage bins, although existent consoles provide the vehicle occupants with minimal storage and usefulness, due in part to the restricted space between vehicle seats.
A removable floor-mounted multipurpose console that utilizes the relatively large space created when a removable seat has been removed from a vehicle. The console can be removably attached in the location where a seat has been removed. The removable floor-mounted console of the present invention includes a frame having a base with a seat mounting mechanism attached thereto for removably mounting the base and frame to the vehicle in an area where a seat has been removed. Typically, the seat mounting structure is a four point connection to the vehicle floor and provides a relatively wide base from which to provide a frame for including a variety of console accessories.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the multipurpose console includes a support structure having an internal compartment and a latching mechanism being fixedly secured to a lower surface of the support structure. The latching mechanism provides a means for releasably engaging a mounting member of the vehicle. The internal compartment has a lid pivotally secured to an upper portion of the support structure and moves between a first position and a second position. The lid covers the internal compartment when the lid is in the first position, and the lid has an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion is pivotally secured to the lower portion for movement between the first and the second position. The upper portion and the lower portion define a surface area for changing a child""s diaper when the upper portion is in the second position. The internal compartment provides a plurality of storage areas for products necessary to facilitate the changing of the child""s diaper. The multipurpose console also includes an electronic entertainment device.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.